


After

by Underhell_creator_and_yaoi_lover



Series: Simple shorts [3]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 03:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underhell_creator_and_yaoi_lover/pseuds/Underhell_creator_and_yaoi_lover
Summary: Death isn't bad, but sometimes people forget that. They simply are doing their job.





	After

He’s been hiding from me today. I am beginning to get irritated. This is the tenth time these past three years that he’s evaded me. I sigh and pull of my black boots. One of these days I’ll find him. Oh, I’ll find him—and he’ll be mine. Nothing, not even the greatest of the living, can evade me forever.

I glance out my back window. I see children play in the whiteness of the backyard. They seem so lively—though, I know they’re not. With I sigh, I look the room. Black…that’s all I see. It’s not as bad as some think. I enjoy being in this. Although, despite that I’ve lived here for so long, I don’t know everything that’s here. I find something new every day.

There is a ring. I glance at the clock. Whoops. Time to go. Someone else’s time has begun to approach. I leave the house and into a hospital room. A mother is in labor. I hear her screaming—it’s faint but there. Then, everything begins to fade but her. Yep, it’s her time. She sits up in surprise. She hasn’t seen me yet. She looks around as the doctors run around, as if they are trying to save her still.

I place a hand on her shoulder. The mother looks up at me. Tears welled up in her eyes. I gently pull her to her feet and lead her inside. Without a word, I point to the back door. She shakes her head and points out the front. I sigh and close that door. Tears fall down her cheeks, but she reluctantly makes her way into the backyard to join everyone else.

I sigh. I don’t always like my job but there’s nothing I can do about it. I’ve been here since the beginning of time. Of course I’m going to keep doing my job until time has ended. Maybe longer.


End file.
